24fandomcom-20200223-history
Documents
This page lists and transcribes miscellaneous documents that are legible on-screen in 24, usually on computer monitors or paper. For character dossiers seen on-screen, see character profiles. Season 1 Ira Gaines' contacts :Episode: When Ira Gaines contacts Jamey Farrell via her PDA, a list of contacts and their remote network devices is visible on his computer monitor. As would later become commonplace, many of the names are those of 24 crew members. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Omicron International visitor list :Episode: In order to gain access to Christopher Henderson, Chloe O'Brian inserts "John Barrie," an alias for Jack Bauer, into the visitor registry at Omicron International. The security guard verified Jack's identification and presence on the list and cleared him through. *List of names **Tom Adams **Art Aguilar **Roger Asch **John Barrie **Olivier Benamou **Robert Bezanilla **Alicia Bien **Scott Blackwell **Stan Blackwell **Doug Blagg **Roger E. Blauvelt **Carlos Boiles **Roger Bolanos **Matt Bosson **Damon Bowden **Neil Bowman **Anne Cofell Sanders **Billy Craft **Chris Dale **Larry Davenport **Bruce DeAragon **Max Delgado **Deborah Dobson **Rex Dominguez **Steve Doss **Eric Bowzun **Andy Boyd **Greg Bronner **Maren Brown **Tre Brownell **Nicole Burke **Martha Cargill **Ricky Carillo **Glenn M. Carrere **Chris Carrington **Caine Carruthers **Jon Cassar **Jeff Charbonneau **Rodney Charters **Chris Cheramie **Robert Cochran **Lee Everett **Craig Pesterman **Paul Gadd **Rolando Garcia **Sergei Genitempo **Sean Glenn **William Gocke **Adam Gorczyca Omicron International phone directory :Episode: To distract Henderson's secretary, Audrey Raines accesses the company's telephone directory to find her extension. WET List :Episode: :Main article: WET List Jack Bauer has Chloe O'Brian hack into an NSA server and send the WET List to his PDA. The list contains the names, aliases, and last known addresses of important terrorist operatives in western Europe. Season 6 Redemption D.C. Times :Main article: D.C. Times Season 7 Operation Hatteras file :Episode: With Jack Bauer's assistance, Sean Hillinger accesses a detailed dossier on Gabriel Schector, as well as an overview of Operation Hatteras. ;Project Directors :Dir. Alan Burkette :Scott Dinsmore :Michael Gravel :John Surre ;Project Team :Agent Jack Bauer (Team Leader) :Agent Anthony Almeida :Agent Coburn :Agent Pellegrini :Agent Shea ;Military Oversight :Admiral Derek Gentile, 501st Army, Fort Retzler ;Threat assessment *Terrorist activity with ties to U.S. fencing operation. Suspect shipment to terrorist cell located in Karachi, Pakistan was led by Gabriel Schector, arrested November 2, 1998 *Information essential for recognition, procurement and threat assessment relating to terrorist planning and infrastructure overseas. *Accurate inventories for vessels and equipment. *Analysis, how they work, who has them and measures to halt proliferation. Up-to-date open-source analysis of offensive and defensive systems in use or under development including land-based, ship/submarine-based. Defense review: A complete assessment of a country's future defense posture for the army, navy and air force, covering organization, equipment, training and support structures, as well as border security and asset protection. * Procurement support to government: Omicron's reviewed the list of potential suppliers to meet an equipment procurement program, assessed the strengths and weaknesses of the technology and applicability to the client's operational requirements, and advised on the most cost- Season 8 Ricker weapons inventory :Episode: While Jim Ricker allows Jack Bauer through security at his apartment, a list of weapons can be seen on his monitor. The list is actually made up of weapons from the video games GoldenEye (in the first column) and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (in the second column). Category:World of 24 Category:Lists